


Niewytłumaczalne

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Sherlock spoilers season 3, Spoilers: The Sign of Three, magiczny artefakt, niewierność, zamiana ciał
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Więc, tak w sumie, co było w tym pudełku zapałek? John i Sherlock się o tym przekonają, i to w raczej dosadny sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inexplicable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170065) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Ostrzeżenie: w fiku pojawiają się wulgaryzmy, a z biegiem czasu również erotyka. Tak tylko mówię, na wszelki wypadek ;)

 

John usiadł przy stole z kubkiem herbaty. Jak zwykle w sobotni poranek z Sherlockiem, było spokojnie, a on nie miał nic przeciwko temu. To nawet lepiej, można było zaktualizować bloga, opisać kilka ostatnich spraw. Rzucił okiem na Sherlocka, który wpatrywał się w mały przedmiot trzymany między palcami.

\- Co to?

Sherlock uniósł wzrok.

\- Francuski dziesięcioboista oszalał, otoczony tysiąc osiemset dwunastoma pudełkami zapałek – wszystkie były puste za wyjątkiem tego.

\- A co jest w tym?

\- Niewytłumaczalne.

Otworzył pudełko, które wyemitowało nieziemski, żółtawy blask. Prawdziwy uśmiech wypłynął na usta Sherlocka, jeden z tych, które zazwyczaj towarzyszą odkryciom części ludzkiego ciała albo nowinom o seryjnym mordercy na wolności. John wstał i przeciął pokój, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej, ale pudełko wydawało się puste poza tym zadziwiająco jasnym światłem.

\- Niezły trik. Jak to działa?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Sherlock przechylił pudełko, żeby zajrzeć do środka.

\- Pewnie światłowody.

\- Tak też na początku myślałem, ale nie byłem w stanie wykryć w środku niczego poza papierem. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, wykonał kawał dobrej roboty, ukrywając źródło energii.

Oboje wpatrywali się w światło przez długą chwilę.

\- Więc mówisz, że ten mężczyzna – dziesięcioboista – zwariował.

\- Tak.

John czekał na jakieś rozwinięcie, ale Sherlock wciąż gapił się w światło, najwyraźniej unieruchomiony.

\- Sherlock? – John położył rękę na jego ramieniu. – Może nie powinniśmy…

Poczuł dziwną sensację za pępkiem, coś, co było bardzo alarmujące i trudne do zidentyfikowania, a potem wszystko przesłoniła ciemność.

*******

John stęknął, zdezorientowany. Powoli odzyskiwał świadomość: siedział w fotelu, a jego głowa dudniła niemiłosiernie. Musiał upaść i o coś się uderzyć, Sherlock pewnie pomógł mu usiąść. To nie był jego fotel: poduszka była nie taka jak trzeba, a światło sączące się przez okno padało pod złym kątem; mógł to stwierdzić nawet z przymkniętymi powiekami. A więc fotel Sherlocka. Co oznaczało, że Sherlock, widząc jak mdleje, zataszczył go z podłogi na fotel.

Otworzył oczy i skrzywił się; światło dzienne było za jasne.

\- Och, szlag. Sherlock?

Nie było odpowiedzi. Może poszedł na dół po pomoc? Ból głowy znów dał o sobie znać, więc uniósł dłoń, przyciskając palce do miejsca, które, jak zakładał, uderzyło w podłogę. Nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób upadł. Na wznak? Raczej nieprawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę pozycję, w jakiej się znajdował. Fakt, że w owym czasie pochylał się do przodu, wskazywałby na…

 _Włosy_. Ponownie dotknął głowy, przeczesując palcami kosmyki, które nie należały do niego, dużo dłuższe i cieńsze, plączące się dookoła jego opuszków. Pociągnął za nie i tak: z całą pewnością były przytwierdzone do jego skóry głowy. Zmarszczył brwi: musiał uderzyć się mocniej niż przypuszczał.

Z jego lewej strony dał się słyszeć gwałtowny wdech, John odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na osobę na podłodze podnoszącą się do pozycji siedzącej. Jego oczy przez chwilę odmawiały posłuszeństwa, ale nawet mimo tych zawrotów głowy nie wyglądało na to, by był to Sherlock. Może napastnik? Różne warianty ucieczki przebiegły mu przez myśl i zacisnął dłonie na oparciach fotela, przygotowując się do wstania.

Obraz przed jego oczyma nagle nabrał ostrości, a on prawie krzyknął. To był… _on_ , siedzący na podłodze. Przymknął powieki, a potem uniósł je ponownie, ale scena się nie zmieniła: on, John, siedział w fotelu i patrzył na _siebie samego_ – który odpowiadał mu spojrzeniem z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Co jest grane? – Głos, którym to powiedział, zadudnił w jego uszach, z całą pewnością nie należał do niego.

\- Nie wiem – rzekł John z podłogi, również wyraźnie zdumiony swoim głosem. Spojrzał w dół na własne dłonie i ciało, i pobladł. Bardzo.

\- Sherlock? – John odezwał się i John z podłogi podniósł wzrok ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- John?

\- Oj nie. Nie nie nie. – John potrząsnął głową i wstał, nagle wypełniony maniakalną energią. – To niemożliwe, to jest… whoa. – Zawrót głowy. Pokój wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, był przesunięty, jakby John był… wyższy. Dużo wyższy. Sięgnął za siebie, by położyć rękę na oparciu krzesła i musiał próbować dwa razy, bo było o kilka cali niżej niż się tego spodziewał. Zerknął w dół.

To nie była ani jego dłoń, ani jego ramię, ani jego ubranie. Desperacko odwrócił się, by ujrzeć swoje odbicie w lustrze nad kominkiem.

Twarz Sherlocka patrzyła prosto na niego.

\- Cholera jasna. – Słowa brzmiały niesamowicie dziwacznie, wychodząc z ust Sherlocka, ale nie było mowy o możliwości zaprzeczenia faktu, że jakoś, wbrew wszelkiej logice… _Sherlock_. Za jego plecami Sherlock – najwyraźniej – podźwignął się na nogi i z opadniętą szczęką patrzył na własne odbicie. Oczy Johna spotkały jego spojrzenie w lustrze. – Co robimy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Sherlock podszedł, by stanąć obok niego, i wspiął się na palce. – To kompletnie nieoczekiwane.

\- Nieoczekiwane? Tylko na tyle cię stać? Chryste, Sherlock, spójrz na nas! Co tu się do cholery wyprawia?

\- Nie istnieje żadne logiczne wytłumaczenie, ale proszę, oto jesteśmy. – Sherlock – o Boże, strasznie ciężko było tak go nazywać, kiedy wszystko, co John mógł zobaczyć, to jego własna twarz – zmrużył oczy. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki niski.

John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Stoimy sobie tutaj, zamienieni ciałami, i właśnie _o tym_ teraz myślisz?

Sherlock przebiegł palcami przez włosy Johna, targając je nieco. – Ani że wyglądasz tak staro. – Zrobił minę do lustra.

Z odgłosem frustracji John się odwrócił. Czuł się niesamowicie nakręcony, tak bardzo, że musiał się ruszać, chodzić, kołysać się na stopach. – Niech mnie szlag, co było w tym pudełku?

Sherlock też się odwrócił i zaczął przepatrywać podłogę dookoła nich. – Tak, to dobry punkt zaczepienia. Zobaczmy, gdzie to mogło… aha, tutaj jest. – Sięgnął pod stolik do kawy i wyciągnął stamtąd pudełko po zapałkach.

\- No tak, jasne. Możemy być w stanie odwrócić to… cokolwiek to jest. Powinniśmy odtworzyć dokładny moment.

\- Tak też sądzę. Dokładnie ten sam.

\- Ale w jaki sposób? Ciałami czy…? – John zamachał rękami, nieokreślonym gestem wskazując ich oboje.

\- Czy co?

\- Nie wiem. Duszami?

Twarz Sherlocka wyrażała czystą kpinę. – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dusza.

\- Więc jak inaczej wyjaśniłbyś fakt, że _jeden jest w ciele drugiego_? – John cofnął się o krok i uniósł ręce do głowy, rozpaczliwie próbując powstrzymać się od wymachiwania nimi. – Dlaczego jestem jedynym, który tutaj panikuje? Jak możesz być taki spokojny?

Sherlock obserwował go z fascynacją.

\- Boże, nie miałem pojęcia, że wyglądam tak śmiesznie, kiedy jestem nierozsądny.

\- _Ja_ jestem nierozsądny? Ja?

Na twarzy Sherlocka wyraźnie pojawił się wyraz irytacji. – Boże, mógłbyś… po prostu usiądź. Dajmy temu szansę.

\- Dobra. – John klapnął na fotel Sherlocka. – Otworzyłeś pudełko i obaj się w nie gapiliśmy, i dotknąłem twojego ramienia. Wtedy to się stało, tak?

Sherlock przesunął się, by stanąć za nim. – Tak.

\- Spróbujmy. – Chwycił pudełko i rozsunął je, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie było żadnego tajemniczego blasku – wyglądało to na zwyczajne pudełko po zapałkach. John odwrócił je, zajrzał do środka i zmarszczył brwi. W rzeczy samej, najzwyklejsze pudełko po zapałkach w całej galaktyce. Draska z boku pudełka nigdy nie była używana, a nadruk na górze był całkiem niezłej jakości. Etykietka wyglądała na specjalnie stylizowaną na starszą, z eleganckim W widocznym w logo. Przypomniały mu się zapałki, które kupował jego dziadek, żeby zapalić fajkę i… Potrząsnął głową. _Skup się_. Sherlock zaklął miękko za jego plecami i John pokręcił głową, zmuszając się, by przestać myśleć. – No dalej, i tak się gap. Powtórzmy wszystko to, co zrobiliśmy.

Nie podziałało, więc zamienili się miejscami, próbując ponownie. Wciąż nic.

\- Próbujmy dalej – powiedział John, odwracając się, by rzucić okiem na pokój. – Byłeś… to znaczy, ja byłem przy stole, na samym początku, może to robi jakąś różnicę. Może powinniśmy powiedzieć te same słowa, dokładnie, odtworzyć rozmowę.

\- Dokładnie? – Panika zaczęła pojawiać się na twarzy Sherlocka. – Nie pamiętam, co powiedziałem.

\- To było pięć minut temu. Jak możesz nie pamiętać? – John pamiętał każde słowo, nawet rytm; wszystko było o tu, w jego głowie. Jeśli on mógł to sobie przypomnieć z takimi detalami, to Sherlock tym bardziej.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

\- Kurwa – zaklął John, odwracając się do kominka. – Dobra, w porządku. No to użyj swojego pałacu myśli, zobacz, czy masz tam coś, co nas stąd wyciągnie.

\- Ja nie… - Sherlock potrząsnął głową, oczy miał wielkie jak spodki. – Nie ma go tu.

\- Jakie „nie ma go tu”? Jak może go tam nie być?

\- To moje… nieważne, _ja_ , ale to twój mózg. Twoje neurony, twoje struktury. – Zamknął oczy i zmarszczył brwi, koncentrując się. – Wszystkie moje wspomnienia są nietknięte, ale trudniej się do nich dostać. Nie wiem nawet, gdzie zacząć szukać. – Przytknął koniuszki palców do skroni na kilka sekund, po czym opuścił dłonie, pokonany. – Och, Boże… to tak wygląda bycie głupim?

John odwrócił się gwałtownie. – Nie jestem głupi. I ja też mam problemy z twoim mózgiem. Jezu, jak ci się udaje cokolwiek zrobić, kiedy tak łatwo się rozpraszasz?

\- Wcale się łatwo nie rozpraszam; po prostu nie potrafisz wystarczająco szybko przetwarzać informacji! – Sherlock zakręcił się na pięcie i wymierzył kopniaka fotelowi Johna. – Kurwa!

\- Och, do kurwy nędzy, uspokoisz się?

\- Nie wiem jak! Nie potrafię myśleć z sensem z tym wszystkim… dlaczego jesteś taki wściekły?

\- Nie jestem wściekły!

\- Nie, mam na myśli… - Wskazał na siebie i szczęki Johna się zacisnęły. Oczywiście. Sherlock czuł reakcję jego organizmu, walcz-albo-spieprzaj, i to prawdopodobnie odbierało mu zmysły.

\- Boże, dlaczego to wszystko się dzieje? – John wziął głęboki oddech. – Słuchaj, po prostu… spróbuj to kontrolować, odpuść. Nabierz powietrza w płuca. Głęboko. Idź spryskaj twarz wodą albo coś. Daj sobie chwilę. Nie wiem, jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć.

Ze sfrustrowanym prychnięciem Sherlock odwrócił się i skierował w kierunku łazienki.

John usiadł na sofie i wolno wypuścił powietrze. To był koszmar. Prawdopodobnie dosłownie koszmar, a jeśli tak, to rano będzie bardzo szczęśliwy. To w ogóle nie miało sensu, żeby siedział sobie tutaj w ciele Sherlocka, i że zrobiło to jebane pudełko po zapałkach. Nie wierzył w nic nadnaturalnego, nigdy.

Może to się zużyje. Może po pewnym czasie się zamienią. A może to było tak, jak w _Zakręconym piątku_ i musieli się najpierw nauczyć ważnej lekcji. O święty borze – może mieli się nauczyć doceniać charakterystyczne dla nich obu perspektywy postrzegania świata albo coś równie idiotycznego?

Rozległ się szum toalety i odkręconego kranu, i nagle Johna uderzyła kolejna myśl. Życie w ciele tego drugiego oznaczało, że poznają się bardzo intymnie. Jęknął: istniały rzeczy, o których nie chciał, by wiedziała nawet Mary, a co dopiero jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Sherlock pojawił się ponownie, wyglądając nieco głupkowato. Zdjął sweter, kilka guzików koszuli było rozpiętych, i zrobił coś dziwnego z jego włosami, bo teraz sterczały w każdą stronę. Wydawało się, że to szalona wersja Johna. Usadowił się w jego fotelu z dziwacznym wyrazem twarzy.

John westchnął. – Co?

Otworzywszy usta, Sherlock zawahał się przez chwilę, a potem spojrzał na niego.

\- Twój penis jest większy, niż oczekiwałem.

John zamrugał, zszokowany, a potem dzielnie próbował utrzymać minę bez wyrazu. – Mój… co?

\- Co najmniej 20% większy. – Zmarszczył brwi, a John nie mógł nic na to poradzić: wybuchnął śmiechem. To był pewnie efekt uboczny napięcia, a może dziwnie małego panowania nad emocjami, ale to zawrzało w nim, wypełniając jego oczy łzami i sprawiając, że prawie ześlizgnął się z kanapy.

Otarł oczy, wciąż odrobinę bez tchu. – Więc mówisz, że w sumie spędzasz czas, myśląc o rozmiarze mojego penisa?

\- Ja… Nie!

\- _Oczekiwania_ mówią same za siebie.

\- Nie, mówiłem o… zakładałem. – Wywrócił oczami, słysząc kolejne parsknięcie Johna. – Och, Boże… _byłbym_ zakładał, biorąc pod uwagę twój wzrost i budowę. – Jego policzki się zarumieniły i przycisnął do nich dłonie. – Dlaczego to mnie zawstydza? Nie bywam zażenowany takimi rzeczami.

\- Ale ja tak – powiedział John, wciąż z szerokim uśmiechem. – W normalnych okolicznościach, uznałbym tę rozmowę za piekielnie krępującą. – Fakt, że teraz nie miał nic przeciwko temu, był w pewien sposób wyzwalający.

\- No to uczciwe ostrzeżenie. Będziesz rozczarowany, kiedy nadejdzie twoja kolej na odlanie się.

John prawie znów wybuchnął śmiechem. – Jak bardzo rozczarowany?

Zarobił sobie tym spojrzenie spode łba. – Cóż, nie aż tak bardzo. Przynajmniej mój penis jest proporcjonalny do ciała.

\- A mój nie jest?

\- Nie z mojego doświadczenia.

\- A masz spore doświadczenie, kiedy chodzi o fiutki, co nie? – John przygryzł wargę, próbując przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Tak – odparł Sherlock i John mógł z dokładnością określić moment, kiedy się zorientował. – Och, Jezu, nie, nie w ten sposób. W sensie, że zwłoki.

John uniósł brwi. – Perwert.

\- Ugh, odpieprz się. – Sherlock wykrzywił się z niesmakiem w bardzo Sherlockowy sposób, i wyglądało to cholernie absurdalnie na twarzy Johna. Potrząsnął głową i zatonął w fotelu Johna, poważniejąc. – Nie wiem, co robić, John. Nie wiem, jak to naprawić.

Westchnięcie wyrwało się z gardła Johna, kiedy realność sytuacji jeszcze raz walnęła go jak ciężarówka na pełnym gazie. – Ani ja. Jeśli mamy w tym tkwić przez jakiś czas, porównywanie penisów będzie najmniejszym problemem.

Sherlock zamknął oczy. – Nie sądzę, żebym mógł znieść bycie tobą do końca mojego życia. Nie mogę rozwiązywać w ten sposób spraw. Wytrenowanie twojego mózgu zajęłoby dekady.

\- Też nie jestem specjalnie zachwycony perspektywą bycia w twoim mózgu. Chyba będziemy musieli udawać siebie nawzajem przez jakiś czas. Zamkniemy się w środku, jeśli ktokolwiek… o-Boże-Mary. – Opadł z powrotem na poduszki na sofie. – Jak, do diabła, mam jej to wytłumaczyć?

Chociaż Mary uwielbiała Sherlocka, nie chciałaby, by jej narzeczony nagle opętał jego ciało. Miał szczęście, że zachęcała go do kontynuowania tej chorej przyjaźni, z rozwiązywaniem spraw i przygodami z Sherlockiem, ale to? To by wszystko zakończyło. I to nawet gdyby im uwierzyła. Gdyby nie, gdyby pomyślała, że są szaleni, albo gorzej… Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu i zamrugał z irytacją, by je odgonić.

Dlaczego płakał, do diabła? Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Coś wymyślimy – powiedział Sherlock, z nutą postanowienia w głosie. – Ona… wydaje się rozumieć sporo rzeczy. Kocha cię i byłaby… - Zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał w dół, na swoje dłonie.

\- Dlaczego próbujesz mnie pocieszać?

Sherlock miał napięty wyraz twarzy. – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Johnowi zaburczało w brzuchu i to fizyczne odczucie na chwilę sprowadziło go na ziemię. Sytuacja była groteskowa, ale siedział sobie tu, w tym ciele, i musiał sobie z tym radzić aż nie wróci do własnego. Sherlock rzadko o siebie dbał, więc John musiał się zwykle nakombinować jak koń pod górkę, żeby uzyskać jakiś rezultat. Usiadł ponownie. – Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś cokolwiek?

Sherlock zastanawiał się długą chwilę.

\- Tak dawno? No, to czas to naprawić. – John wstał i przeszedł do kuchni, by otworzyć lodówkę. Była pusta, za wyjątkiem kilku pojemników z wątpliwą zawartością. Odwrócił się, chcąc spojrzeć na Sherlocka, który wciąż siedział w fotelu z marsem na czole. Nie było innej rady. – Chyba będziemy musieli wyjść.

Sherlock podniósł na niego wzrok. – To okropny pomysł.

\- A jednak, trzeba będzie. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyśmy szli oboje. Wyskoczę do sklepu za rogiem i wezmę kilka rzeczy. Mamy przed sobą długi weekend, jeśli zamierzamy sobie z tym poradzić.

Sherlock podniósł się z fotela. – Nie sądzę, żeby rozdzielanie się było rozsądne. Powinniśmy zostać razem, na wypadek, gdyby to było ważne.

John chciał zaprotestować, ale jedno spojrzenie rzucone Sherlockowi sprawiło, że ugryzł się w język. Promieniował od niego niepokój, można było wręcz zobaczyć wibracje. Jeśli John czuł się nieswojo, mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, co czuł Sherlock, wepchnięty do innego ciała z mózgiem funkcjonującym bardziej zwyczajnie. Skinął głową. – W porządku.

Wkładanie butów było dziwnym doświadczeniem, ale jeszcze bardziej niesamowity był moment, kiedy John wsunął się w płaszcz Sherlocka. Nawet pachniał jak on. John musiał zamknąć oczy, przytłoczony. Jak mieli sobie z tym radzić? Co, jeśli to było na stałe? Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego życie nareszcie zaczynało się układać, a teraz to wszystko musiało się spierdolić – to było tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

\- Masz. – Odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Sherlocka trzymającego szalik. Wziął go i owinął wokół szyi, a detektyw wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnienie.

\- Zauważasz zaskakująco mało, John. – Podszedł bliżej i zdjął szal z jego szyi, złożył go na pół i wspiął się na palce, żeby zarzucić go na jego kark.

John odwzajemnił spojrzenie, chwiejąc się odrobinę w odpowiedzi na dziwaczne wrażenie, jakie towarzyszyło oglądaniu własnej twarzy pod tym kątem, tak, jak widział go Sherlock. Omijało go tak wiele szczegółów, tak wielu rzeczy nie zauważał: malutkie linie wokół jego oczu, które nigdy całkiem nie znikały, ale stawały bardziej wyraźne, w zaskakująco sympatyczny sposób, kiedy się uśmiechał; nitki siwizny w jego włosach, które właściwie sprawiały, że wyglądał bardziej dystyngowanie, niżby przypuszczał; miejsce na podbródku, które ominął przy porannym goleniu, kiedy w podekscytowaniu przygotowywał się do wyjścia.

\- Proszę – powiedział Sherlock, ale nie cofnął się. Spoglądał w górę z dziwną miną, która powiedziała Johnowi, że myśleli o tym samym.

Otworzył drzwi. – Idziemy?

Obaj milczeli podczas krótkiej przechadzki do Tesco, nie rozmawiali też wiele, kiedy chodzili po alejkach w sklepie. Sherlock wydawał się zadowolony, pozwalając Johnowi wypełniać koszyk, więc John to właśnie robił, planując w myślach kilka posiłków.

\- Przepraszam – usłyszał i odwrócił się, by ujrzeć młodą kobietę popychającą wózek. – Mogę się tu przecisnąć?

\- Och, przepraszam. – John cofnął się o krok. Sherlock został na środku przejścia, gapiąc się na nią. – Przepraszam – powtórzył John, ciągnąc Sherlocka w swoją stronę.

\- Tak, tak – powiedział Sherlock, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się do nich obu, przechodząc.

John zaczął iść w stronę działu z warzywami, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zauważył, że Sherlocka z nim nie ma. Obejrzał się na znikającą sylwetkę kobiety, a potem na detektywa, którego spojrzenie zdecydowanie podążało za nią, obserwując ruchy jej tyłka. Kiedy skręciła za róg, zamrugał i spojrzał na Johna.

\- Co to było? – spytał John.

\- Co czym było?

\- Sprawdzałeś ją.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. – Nieprawda.

John parsknął  i pokręcił głową – a potem odwrócił wzrok, kiedy uderzyła go nowa myśl. To Sherlock był tym, który patrzył… nie on. Kobieta była atrakcyjna, zaokrąglona, ciemnowłosa, pewna siebie – miała wszystkie te cechy, które lubił u płci przeciwnej – i nic nie zostało zauważone. Wrócił spojrzeniem do Sherlocka, który świdrował go jego własnymi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – Boże, to będzie długi dzień. Albo życie. – Chcesz kupić wino?

\- Mhm, chyba.

Na szczęście już wiedzieli, że mają podobny gust, jeśli chodziło o wino, więc wybór nie przysporzył trudności. Odrobinę bardziej problematyczne było płacenie. Portfel Sherlocka był uporządkowany według metody, której John nie potrafił przejrzeć, więc w końcu musiał mu go podać, by Sherlock mógł znaleźć odpowiednią kartę i wpisać PIN. Kasjerka obrzuciła ich osobliwym spojrzeniem, ale szczęśliwie (dla niej) nic nie powiedziała.

Kiedy dochodzili do drzwi, te otworzyły się i John prawie wpadł na faceta, który wszedł.

\- Oj, przepraszam – powiedział mężczyzna. Odsunął się i przytrzymał dla nich drzwi, spoglądając na Johna spod ciemnoblond czupryny.

Wyglądał na jakieś trzydzieści pięć lat i był ubrany, jakby właśnie wyszedł z siłowni. Nosił koszulkę z długim rękawem, która opinała się na szerokich ramionach, a mięśnie ramienia, które trzymało drzwi, z całą pewnością były rzeźbione godzinami pod okiem osobistego trenera. Oczy Johna powędrowały w dół tego szczupłego ciała zanim do końca zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego figlarnie.

\- P-przepraszam – rzekł John, nagle zażenowany, i przeszedł przez próg. Sherlock poszedł za nim i obaj odwrócili się, obserwując blondyna wchodzącego do środka. Spojrzał na nich przez ramię i uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym zniknął im z oczu.

Sherlock odchrząknął i John zwrócił się w jego stronę, ale detektyw jedynie uniósł brwi i zaczął iść w stronę mieszkania. Twarz Johna wykrzywił grymas. Zwykle był dużo dyskretniejszy w takich sprawach, ale w ciele Sherlocka trudniej mu było to kontrolować.

\- To było pouczające – stwierdził Sherlock, kiedy skręcili za róg.

\- To fakt. – John wziął głęboki oddech. – Więc ty…

\- Taa – odparł Sherlock. – A ty…

\- Tak. – To było znacznie więcej, niż spodziewał się odkryć w tak krótkim czasie. A pomysł, że Sherlock uważał kogokolwiek za atrakcyjnego był… John zerknął na niego, a Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, jakby chciał patrzeć gdziekolwiek, byleby nie na niego.

John naprawdę nie mógł go winić. Wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte wargi i zdecydowanie gapił się przed siebie. Wrócą do mieszkania, zjedzą coś, a potem wytężą głowy i rozgryzą ten cholerny burdel. A jeśli im się nie uda… cóż, John nie zamierzał sobie pozwolić na myślenie o tym.

*******


	2. Dwa

John postawił torby z zakupami na stole, ale Sherlock się nie zatrzymał, tylko przeszedł przez korytarz do swojej sypialni.

\- Po prostu gdzieś to upcham, dobra? – zawołał za nim John. – Gdziekolwiek, do cholery, mi się zachce?

Jakby w odpowiedzi, Sherlock zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a John potrząsnął głową. Nawet już tutaj nie mieszkał, a Sherlock wciąż jakimś cudem wrabiał go w prace domowe. Oczywiście inaczej nic nie byłoby zrobione. Pani Hudson musiała mu pomagać dużo częściej, od kiedy John się wyprowadził.

Odłożył na miejsce ich zakupy i zaczął robić lunch. Krojenie warzyw w ciele Sherlocka było nieoczekiwanym wyzwaniem - jego dłonie były większe, a palce dłuższe, i nie do końca układały się na nożu tak jak palce Johna. Ciął powoli, próbując nie zrobić sobie krzywdy, i w końcu miał składniki do podsmażenia.

Dwadzieścia minut później, lunch był skończony i czekał na stole, a Sherlock wciąż nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. John zapukał do drzwi.

\- Sherlock? - Nie było odpowiedzi, ale to nie było nic niezwykłego. John zapukał raz jeszcze, poczekał chwilę i otworzył drzwi.

Sherlock siedział po turecku na podłodze sypialni, otoczony stosami książek. Drzwi szafy były otwarte, ukazując jeszcze więcej książek w środku. Aktualnie mężczyzna garbił się nad szczególnie ogromnym tomiskiem i John przez chwilę był zaskoczony tym, jak drobno wygląda. On z pewnością nigdy tak o sobie nie myślał - czy to właśnie tak widzieli go inni?

\- Mógłbyś włączyć to światło? - Sherlock wskazał na lampkę na stoliku nocnym, nie podnosząc oczu znad książki. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz taki kiepski wzrok. Sprawdzałeś go ostatnio?

John założył ręce na piersi.

\- Mój wzrok jest całkowicie w porządku.

\- To ty tak uważasz - parsknął Sherlock.

\- Lunch jest gotowy.

\- Nie jestem głodny - powiedział Sherlock, odwracając książkę, by spojrzeć na diagram pod innym kątem.

\- Ty… - zaczął John, ale poddał się. Sporo było aspektów życia z Sherlockiem, za którymi wcale nie tęsknił.

Pięć minut później Sherlock wyszedł z sypialni z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Nie potrafię _myśleć_ z tym twoim żałośnie powolnym mózgiem. Jak ty w ogóle dajesz radę funkcjonować?

John oparł się pokusie pokazania mu środkowego palca.

\- Zjadłem dzisiaj rano tylko lekkie śniadanie. Jesteś głodny.

Sherlock wykrzywił się. - Och, na litość…

\- Staję się drażliwy i mam trudności z koncentracją, kiedy jestem głodny. - Wskazał gestem na puste krzesło naprzeciwko niego. - Usiądź. Zjedz. Poczujesz się lepiej.

Sherlock opadł na krzesło, chociaż jego wyraz twarzy pozostał sceptyczny. John kiwnął głową w kierunku jedzenia na talerzu stojącym przed nim. Jak to było, że wciąż musiał zmuszać Sherlocka do jedzenia, nawet kiedy zamienili się ciałami?

Podnosząc widelec z ciężkim westchnieniem, Sherlock dziabnął posępnie sałatkę. - Czy to są pomidory?

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię pomidorów.

\- Ale ja je lubię. - John uniósł brwi, a Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

\- Dobra. - Dramatycznie nadział jednego na widelec i włożył cały plasterek do ust. Chwilę później jego mina zmieniła się pod wpływem niedowierzania. - To jest _dobre_.

\- Wiem.

\- Tak dla ciebie smakują? Bo dla mnie są obrzydliwe.

\- Szczerze, Sherlock, czasami jesteś takim dzieckiem. - John wbił widelec w jeden z plasterków i uniósł go do ust, oczekując zwykłego słodkiego, lekko ziemistego posmaku - i zaraz tego pożałował. Smak był drażniący, gorzki i prawie metaliczny, kompletnie nieprzyjemny. Zmusił się do przełknięcia i sięgnął po swoją szklankę z wodą. - O mój Boże.

\- Widzisz? – Sherlock rzucił mu przez stół triumfujący uśmieszek. – Przez cały ten czas niczego sobie nie wymyślałem.

\- To fakt. Jezu. – Skrzywił się. – Ugh.

Sherlock wywinął widelcem. – Więc, o co chodzi z tym całym zdrowym jedzeniem? Nigdy nie gotowałeś takiego czegoś.

John rzucił mu cięte spojrzenie. – Jestem lekarzem pierwszego kontaktu, wiesz o tym? Próbuję wprowadzać w życie to, co zalecam.

O Boże, praca: jeszcze nie wybiegał myślami tak daleko. Nie musiał wracać do kliniki przed poniedziałkiem, ale nie było żadnego powodu, by myśleć, że do tego czasu sytuacja się rozwiąże. Jeśli w ogóle.

Sherlock pogrzebał w warzywach na talerzu, najwidoczniej szukając więcej kawałków kurczaka. – Jako że pożyczam twoje ciało na najbliższą przyszłość, przypuszczam, że oczekujesz ode mnie tego samego.

\- Tak, poproszę.

\- I podejrzewam, że planujesz upewnić się, że moje ciało jest dobrze odżywione i wypoczęte. – Sherlock zrobił wielkie przedstawienie, próbując cukinii, kiedy uszczknął najmniejszy kęs, jaki tylko dał radę.

\- Właściwie, tak. – John wyprostował się na swoim krześle, zadowolony ze zmiany tematu. – Myślę, że byłbyś zaskoczony tym, o ile lepiej pracuje cały transport, kiedy konsumujesz coś więcej niż tylko mocną herbatę i okazjonalnie karton chińszczyzny na wynos.

\- To nie o transport się martwię.

John potrząsnął głową. – Czy to wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, nie nauczyło cię, że twój mózg jest _częścią_ twojego ciała? To nie jest niezależny organ; wymaga odpowiedniego odżywienia i troski, żeby działać. Jeśli źle się odżywiasz i nie śpisz, nie będziesz mógł używać całego potencjału swojego mózgu – albo mojego.

Sherlock spoglądał na niego przez długą chwilę; najwyraźniej to było dla niego coś nowego. John przypuszczał, że nie powinien być zdziwiony – to był człowiek, który wykasował Układ Słoneczny, koniec końców. Detektyw spojrzał w dół na swój talerz i znowu zaczął jeść, a John nie powiedział już nic więcej. Lepiej nie naciskać.

\- Jeść i spać – stwierdził w końcu Sherlock. – Zalecenie doktora?

John błysnął swoim najlepszym uśmiechem pod tytułem „jestem lekarzem”. – Dokładnie.

\- Nie młodniejesz, więc chyba nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru.

John ignorował go przez resztę posiłku.

Po tym, jak garnki były pozmywane, a kuchnia posprzątana (z maluteńką pomocą Sherlocka, spowodowaną poczuciem winy), wrócili do sprawy.

Sherlock wrócił z sypialni z naręczem zakurzonych książek i położył je na stole, by zacząć je przeglądać. John podniósł jedną z nich i przebiegł palcami po zniszczonej skórzanej okładce, wyczuwając pod opuszkami wytłoczony tytuł. Otworzył ją i przerzucił kilka stron. Nawet druk był w starym stylu, z dużymi, zdobionymi inicjałami na początku akapitów.

\- Skąd je wziąłeś?

\- Mycroft – odparł Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku. – Kiedyś kolekcjonował takie rzeczy.

\- To dosyć nieoczekiwane. – John zamknął księgę i położył ją na wierzchu stosu. Fakt, że Sherlock szukał przyczyny w paranormalnych tematach, też był całkiem nieoczekiwany, ale z drugiej strony, gdzie indziej powinni zacząć?

John usadowił się na sofie z laptopem i zaczął przeszukiwać Internet. Wszystko, na co natrafił, sugerowało, że pomysł dwóch świadomości zamieniających się miejscami był fikcją w najlepszym wypadku, albo szaloną nauką w najgorszym. Były strony, które opisywały zaklęcia powodujące taki efekt, ale nie wydawały się zbyt wiarygodne, nawet jeśli ktoś myślał, że coś tak śmiesznego jak magia istniało.

Nie to, że John miał w tej chwili lepsze wyjaśnienie. Otwierał link po linku, szybko przeglądał strony, i nie znajdował niczego ważnego.

Był w stanie przeglądnąć ogromną ilość informacji w bardzo krótkim czasie, ku swemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, i wszystko to _zostawało na miejscu_ , wciąż dostępne. Mógł zobaczyć w wyobraźni obraz każdej strony internetowej, i jednocześnie skanować go w poszukiwaniu interesującego go fragmentu, nie musząc fizycznie wracać do danej zakładki. Zaskakujące o ile szybciej wszystko działało w głowie Sherlocka niż w jego własnej. Zbadał to wszystko jeszcze raz bardzo dokładnie, tylko dlatego, że mógł. To było niesamowite doświadczenie, mieć wszystkie te informacje w głowie, naraz, wyłożone jak gdyby na gigantycznym ekranie za zamkniętymi powiekami.

\- John? Ziemia do Johna?

Zamrugał i odwrócił się do Sherlocka, który stał przed nim z rękami na biodrach. – Wybacz. Znalazłeś coś?

Ze sfrustrowanym westchnieniem Sherlock opadł na fotel Johna. – Nic. Nic, co mogłoby się przydać, w każdym razie.

\- Wszystko, co przeczytałem, przekonało mnie tylko o tym, że nam odbija. – Słowa jeszcze do końca nie opuściły jego ust, kiedy sięgnął po laptopa. – Och! Dlaczego nie wpadłem na to wcześniej?

\- Co? – Sherlock prawie skoczył na sofę, by zerknąć na ekran.

\- Sprawa, pamiętasz? To miejsce, w którym powinniśmy zacząć poszukiwania.

Twarz Sherlocka wyrażała teraz irytację. – Już to zrobiłem. Nie ma tam nic więcej, tylko tyle, że faceta zabrano do szpitala po tym, jak został znaleziony w czasie napadu szaleństwa. Był kompletnie kopnięty. – Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Johna, zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego obliczu.

\- Możemy zgadnąć dlaczego, no nie? Jeśli założylibyśmy, że stało się z nim to samo co z nami, czego szukalibyśmy potem?

Sherlock był widocznie rozdrażniony, ale po chwili się opanował. – Trzebaby się dowiedzieć, kto był blisko niego. Z kim mógłby się zamienić. I co się stało z tym kimś.

\- Właśnie – skinął głową John, otwierając nową zakładkę, by rozpocząć szukanie. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock jest nienaturalnie cichy. – Co?

\- Nic – odpowiedział Sherlock, ale jego ton wskazywał na coś kompletnie innego.

John odwrócił się w jego stronę, spodziewając się jego obrażonej miny, ale zamiast tego napotkał zupełnie inny widok; Sherlock gapił się na niego w zdumieniu. Ani drgnął, kiedy John uniósł pytająco brwi; wciąż patrzył, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Lekko dezorientujące było oglądanie takiego czegoś na własnej twarzy, skierowanej w jego kierunku. Przełknął głośno.

\- Okej, przyprawiasz mnie o ciarki. Co jest?

Sherlock nachylił się bliżej i wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć policzka Johna, przesunąć kciukiem po jego ustach. I tylko po tym puls Johna przyspieszył, a skóra się zarumieniła i, och, to było dziwaczne.

Oczy Sherlocka się zwęziły. – Jestem niesamowicie atrakcyjny. Nie miałem pojęcia.

John zagapił się na niego na chwilę. – Jesteś takim _dupkiem_.

Przechylając głowę, Sherlock sięgnął wyżej, by wplątać palce we włosy, a John był nagle bardzo świadom tego, że to nie były jego włosy. – Jezu, spójrz na mnie. Zawsze byłem taki boski?

\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz?

\- Mogę cię pocałować?

\- Możesz iść się pieprzyć.

Kąciki ust Sherlocka uniosły się w zaczątku figlarnego uśmiechu i John poczuł niemożliwe do pomylenia gorąco w kroczu. Nie, nie, w tę stronę nie idziemy, nie ma mowy.

Oderwał oczy od Sherlocka, tylko po to, by zorientować się, że teraz gapi się na jego wargi. – Nie mówiłem tego dosłownie.

\- To takie dziwne – powiedział Sherlock, wciąż będąc bardzo blisko Johna. – Jestem prawdziwie zainteresowany samym sobą, w sensie seksualnym.

\- Jesteś pokręcony, wiesz o tym?

\- Nie, jestem… - Przerwał, a jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się kompletnie. – Jestem tobą.

John odpowiedział spojrzeniem, zszokowany. Oczywiście, że Sherlock mu się podobał, od lat mu się podobał, ale rzadko kiedy już o tym myślał. Sherlock zawsze był poza zasięgiem, niezainteresowany, niedostępny, a potem był martwy, a John ruszył dalej. Ale teraz Sherlock był w ciele Johna, i czuł jego emocje z pełną siłą.

Odgłos kroków na chodach zaskoczył ich obu na moment, a potem odskoczyli od siebie na przeciwne brzegi kanapy. Chwilę później blond głowa Mary wsunęła się przez drzwi.

\- Cześć wszystkim! Nie odpowiadaliście na dzwonek, więc pani Hudson mnie wpuściła. Dobrze się bawicie?

\- Tak – odparł John, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Sherlock wyrzucił: - Nie.

\- Myślałem, że zamierzałaś iść na zakupy z Janine dzisiaj po południu – powiedział John, a Mary spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, zanim odwróciła się i uniosła brwi, patrząc na Sherlocka.

\- Próbuje przytrzymać mnie tu dłużej, kiedy pracuje nad sprawą – wyjaśnił Sherlock, nie wychodząc z roli.

John wolno wypuścił powietrze, próbując zdławić panikę, powoli rodzącą się w jego piersi. Nie ma mowy, żeby Mary dała się nabrać. Nie był całkiem pewien, czy chciał próbować, chociaż w tej chwili to chyba było najlepsze wyjście. Nie było potrzeby, by straszyć ją niepotrzebnie. Jeśli szczęście choć trochę im sprzyja, odkręcą to wszystko do wieczora i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Och, kogo próbował nabrać? To będzie kompletna katastrofa. Pomyśli, że oboje zwariowali, albo gorzej, że pogrywali sobie z nią w jakieś głupie gierki, i nigdy im nie wybaczy.

Chociaż, nie wydawała się wyłapywać niczego dziwnego. Podeszła do sofy i usiadła na poręczy od strony Sherlocka, uśmiechając się zaraźliwie. Miała ułożone włosy i była ubrana do wyjścia, i – _o cholerna kurwa jego mać_ – mieli na dzisiaj plany, prawda?

\- Musiałyśmy to odwołać, niestety. Dostała telefon z pracy. Znowu. – Przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała na Sherlocka. – Wyglądasz inaczej.

\- Naprawdę? – Jego uśmiech był kompletnie głupkowaty i John nachmurzył się. Nie wyglądał tak, kiedy na nią patrzył. Prawda?

\- To twoje włosy, tak mi się wydaje. Gdybym nie wiedziała, powiedziałabym, że ktoś przesuwał przez nie palcami. – Mrugnęła do Johna i przygryzła wargę, a Sherlock się zaśmiał.

\- Nie podsuwaj mu pomysłów.

\- Może powinnam – stwierdziła  nachyliła się, by go pocałować. To był szybki, niewinny pocałunek, ale John i tak poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Sherlock wziął ją za rękę i ścisnął ją, a John musiał przyznać, że to dokładnie to, co on by zrobił. – Jesteś gotowy?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niej. – Gotowy na co?

\- Drinki z moimi przyjaciółmi. Obiecałeś!

\- Racja, obiecałem. – Skrzywił się. – Boże, przepraszam. Wiesz, jakim czasem potrafię być idiotą.

John nic nie mógł poradzić na parsknięcie, jakie mu się wymknęło, i oboje spojrzeli na niego. Pospiesznie przybrał najbardziej pogardliwą, Sherlockowatą minę, jaką się dało. – Naprawdę mi przykro, Mary, ale potrzebuję go dzisiaj wieczorem. Jesteśmy w środku poszukiwań, w sprawie, która wymaga szybkiego rozwiązania, a on jest zaskakująco użyteczny przy tych sprawach.

Mary zmarszczyła brwi. – Czy to nie może poczekać do rana?

\- Nie może, naprawdę. Życie ludzkie wisi na włosku.

\- Aleś ty dramatyczny, co nie? – wymamrotał Sherlock.

\- Zawsze – odparł John. – Będę go tu potrzebował do bardzo późna w nocy. Tak w sumie, nie powinnaś się go spodziewać do jutra rana, co najmniej.

Z westchnieniem, Mary odwróciła się do Sherlocka. – Myślę, że mogę cię jakoś wytłumaczyć. Znowu. Ale wisisz mi coś.

\- Wiem.

Tym razem zwróciła się w stronę Johna. – I ty też. Nie mam nic przeciwko dzieleniu się nim z tobą, ale od czasu do czasu chciałabym spędzić z nim cały weekend.

\- Dostaniesz cały weekend – powiedział John. – Obiecuję.

Wstała, ale Sherlock pociągnął jej dłoń i usadowił z powrotem na swoich kolanach i, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Johna, pocałował w sposób, który zdecydowanie nie był niewinny. John zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok. Po dręcząco długiej chwili odchrząknął. – No dobra, wy dwoje. Praca czeka.

Mary miała gwiazdy w oczach, kiedy ponownie wstała, i uśmiechnęła się szeroko do nich obu, wychodząc.

John wiercił się na swoim miejscu, ale czekał, aż usłyszy zamykające się drzwi frontowe, zanim natarł na Sherlocka. – Czy to naprawdę było potrzebne?

\- Tak. Chciałem ją rozkojarzyć, zająć wystarczająco, żeby nie zaczęła czegoś podejrzewać.

\- Aha, i myślisz, że _to_ nie było podejrzane zachowanie? Nie całuję jej w ten sposób przy innych ludziach.

Sherlock wstał. – Powinieneś robić to częściej. Podobało jej się.

Frustracja stanęła Johnowi w gardle i nie potrafił jej przełknąć. Była gorąca i piekąca. Zacisnął pięści, opierając dłonie na udach. – Jesteś kurewsko niemożliwy.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś zazdrosny o pocałunek. – Sherlock odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć.

John próbował się zaśmiać, ale dźwięk, który się z niego wydostał, przypominał raczej warknięcie. – _Nie jestem_ zazdrosny, jestem.. – Nie do końca wiedział jak to opisać, ale to było dręczące uczucie, w samym centrum klatki piersiowej.

Sherlock wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale powstrzymał się i odwrócił wzrok. – Zrobię herbaty.

\- Ty nigdy nie robisz herbaty.

\- Więc to dzień pierwszych razów, nie?

Poszedł do kuchni, a John opadł na oparcie sofy, z twarzą w dłoniach. W jego głowie był bajzel, jego serce galopowało, i Boże, czego by nie oddał, żeby po prostu odsunąć to wszystko na bok i myśleć o czym innym. Nic dziwnego, że dziesięcioboista oszalał.

Tak jak oszalałby on, w takim razie. Pięć godzin w ciele Sherlocka, a on już zaczynał wchodzić w zakręt.

Sherlock faktycznie zrobił herbatę i przyniósł Johnowi kubek, i cukierniczkę.

\- Ja nie…

\- Na wszelki wypadek – powiedział Sherlock z westchnięciem i usadowił się w fotelu Johna ze swoim kubkiem.

John upił łyk i skrzywił się, czując gorycz. Po incydencie z pomidorem pewnie nie powinien być zaskoczony. Westchnął i wsypał do herbaty łyżeczkę cukru.

\- Będziesz chciał jeszcze jedną – rzucił Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego zza laptopa.

Zawahawszy się, John wsypał drugą łyżeczkę. Rezultat powinien być okropnie słodki, ale zamiast tego, było… dobrze. – Więc co wiemy?

\- Ofiara nazywała się Paul-Henri Thibaud, francuski dwukrotny mistrz dziesięcioboju i uważany za faworyta na olimpiadzie 2016. Był, w każdym razie. Dwa tygodnie temu został przyjęty do szpitala w Tuluzie, gdzie pozostaje do dziś.

John skinął głową. – Więc jak dostałeś to pudełko?

\- Brat Thibauda skontaktował się ze mną i poprosił o zajęcie tą sprawą, a ja kazałem mu wysłać mi pudełko, żebym mógł je obejrzeć. Przyszło wczoraj po południu ekspresową pocztą.

\- I nie powiedział nic więcej o tym, co się stało?

\- Tylko tyle, że żona Thibauda niedawno go zostawiła. Oskarżyła go o romans z trenerem. Czemu jego brat zaprzecza z bardziej niż lekką utajoną homofobią.

\- Myślałem, że Francuzi mają dosyć otwarte umysły, jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy.

Sherlock przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego, a potem zmarszczył brwi. Minęły dwie minuty, długa cisza podkreślana szybkim pisaniem, a potem uśmiech detektywa stał się bardzo zadowolony.

\- Znalazłeś coś?

\- Szybka analiza jej facebooka i twittera wydaje się wskazywać, że zostawiła go nie z powodu jego romansu, tylko prawdopodobnie jej.

\- Cóż, to się robi interesujące. – John odłożył swój komputer na bok i stanął za Sherlockiem.

\- Jej tweety są często retweetowane i odpowiada na nie niejaki Michel Tasse, pisze też zagadkowe komentarze pod jej postami na facebooku.

\- Michel Tasse – powtórzył John. – Mamy coś na niego?

Sherlock otworzył nową zakładkę i szybko wpisał imię w wyszukiwarkę. Strona wypełniła się odnośnikami i fotografiami nieznośnie przystojnego mężczyzny, przed czterdziestką, elegancko ubranego. Otworzywszy kilka linków w nowych zakładkach, Sherlock szybko je przejrzał.

\- Najwyraźniej aktor klasy D. Całkiem znany we Francji, ale poza krajem już nie bardzo. Ostatnio był głównie w reality show.

\- I publicznie rozmawia z nią na twitterze? Wydaje się trochę wyróżniać.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Aktorzy robią takie rzeczy cały czas. To zapewnia im uwagę.

\- Podejrzewam, że to byłaby niezła przykrywka. Flirtuje z fanką, nic wielkiego.

Sherlock kliknął na następną zakładkę. – A tu mamy ich wspólną fotografię z jakiegoś przyjęcia dobroczynnego, rok temu. Pewnie tam się spotkali?

\- Wyglądają na skumplowanych, nie?

\- Tak, mowa ciała jest bardzo wyraźna. Ciała zwrócone w swoją stronę i odrobinę bliżej, niż jest odpowiednie do tego rodzaju sprawy. Jego dłoń na jej talii, jej policzki zarumienione, źrenice rozszerzone bardziej niż jego, i och, spójrz na to – odpięty guzik bluzki, dokładnie na środku, jakby ubierała się w pośpiechu i ominęła ten jeden. – Kliknął na zdjęcie prawym przyciskiem myszy i powiększył je, przybliżając szyję Tassego. – A tu mamy odrobinę szminki, pod uchem, która pasuje odcieniem do tej, którą ona jest pomalowana. Nie starł wszystkiego.

\- Nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że używasz mojego mózgu.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. – Jest trochę wolny, ale działa.

John prztyknął go w kark i Sherlock odgonił go.

\- Więc oboje mają romans. Co to ma wspólnego z pudełkami zapałek?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – z westchnieniem przyznał Sherlock.

Sadowiąc się z powrotem na sofie – nie mógł się przemóc, by usiąść w fotelu Sherlocka – John wziął swój laptop. – Jaka była diagnoza Thibauda?

Sherlock zerknął na niego. – Jego brat nie powiedział.

\- Jeśli zamienił się z kimś ciałem, z całą pewnością wydaje się pokręcony.

\- Racja, napiszę do niego. – Palce Sherlocka zaczęły szybko stukać po klawiaturze, a potem wydał dźwięk frustracji i widocznie zwolnił.

John oparł się pokusie, by się uśmiechnąć. – I co z resztą tego tysiąca pudełek? Co, jeśli wszystkie są… magiczne?

\- Magiczne? Serio, John.

\- Masz lepsze słowo?

\- Brat ofiary zapewnia, że policzył i obejrzał wszystkie pudełka. Myślę, że nie mamy wyboru i musimy uwierzyć mu na słowo. – Ucichł na moment. – Zapytam. Jeśli kłamie, to powinno być oczywiste.

\- Może jedno z tych pozostałych pudełek odkręca tę… - John machnął ręką, próbując myśleć o słowie innym niż „klątwa”. – Sprawę. I Thibaud go szukał, kiedy go znaleźli.

\- Może.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. John odetchnął powoli, próbując nie pozwolić sobie czuć się zbyt beznadziejnie.

Niestety, reszta wieczoru była frustrującą serią ślepych zaułków, i z każdym kolejnym niepokój Johna wzrastał. Do czasu aż Sherlock zaczął czytać jakieś niepowiązane posty przyjaciół Thibauda, wydeptywanie dywanu przed kominkiem już nie wystarczało. John z rozdrażnieniem opadł na sofę.

\- Co jeśli to nieodwracalne? – zapytał, gapiąc się na sufit. – Co jeśli naprawdę utknęliśmy tak na resztę życia?

Sherlock westchnął. – John…

\- Mówię poważnie, Sherlock. Musimy o tym porozmawiać. Musimy mieć plan. W którym momencie powiemy Mary, i pani Hudson? Albo Gregowi? W którym momencie się poddamy i przestaniemy próbować to naprawić?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Dlaczego nie wiesz? Zawsze wiesz. – John słyszał jęk w swoim głosie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

\- Gdyby to było prawdą – westchnął Sherlock raz jeszcze. – Robi się późno. Dlaczego się z tym nie prześpimy, jutro wrócimy do pracy?

John odwrócił się, by nie niego spojrzeć. – Spać? Czyś ty oszalał? Jakim cudem możesz teraz myśleć o śnie?

\- Bo jestem zmęczony. A gapienie się na ekran komputera przez ostatnie kilka godzin tylko udowodniło, że naprawdę musisz sprawdzić swój wzrok.

\- Z moim wzrokiem jest wszystko w porządku!

\- Poczekaj aż dostaniesz go z powrotem.

\- No cóż, na razie nie musimy się o to martwić, nie? Nie, kiedy tak nam idzie.

\- Jeszcze jeden powód, by iść spać, w takim razie. – Ton Sherlocka był kpiąco wesoły, i John niczego tak nie pragnął, jak by zetrzeć to zadowolenie z jego twarzy. Przy pomocy pięści, najprawdopodobniej.

\- Nie mogę spać zanim tego nie rozwiążemy. To mnie doprowadzi do szaleństwa.

\- No to teraz wiesz jak to jest.

\- Chcieć kogoś zamordować? Nie. To uczucie znam całkiem dobrze. – John natychmiast skrzywił się, słysząc swój ton. Normalnie to on był tym trwałym, tym, który utrzymywał ich skupionych, ale teraz prawie wychodził z siebie.

\- Jak to jest być mną. – Uśmiech Sherlocka nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

Z jękiem John spojrzał na sufit. Sherlock był wkurwiający, kiedy włączał mu się tryb arogancji, a tu proszę, John robił dokładnie to samo. Musiał się wydostać z tego pomieszczenia, przez jakiś czas porobić coś innego. Cokolwiek. – Idę pod prysznic. Spróbować się trochę rozluźnić.

Sherlock obserwował jak John wstaje i się przeciąga, a potem wrócił do czegoś na ekranie laptopa.

W pewien sposób dojście do łazienki zajęło wieki. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, John oparł się o nie na chwilę, by po chwili podejść bliżej i spojrzeć w lustro. Twarz była śmiesznie znajoma, w niesamowicie zły sposób. To była jego nowa rzeczywistość? Mogła być, a nagły spokój Sherlocka stawał się coraz bardziej i bardziej irytujący. Pewnie przebywanie w ciele Johna było łatwiejsze niż w jego własnym i wcale mu się nie spieszyło do powrotu. To była przerażająca myśl.

Przysunął się bliżej do lustra, na tyle blisko, by widzieć maleńkie czerwone żyłki w oczach (spory brak snu w ostatnich tygodniach) i początki zmarszczek na skórze wokół oczu (nie tak daleko do czterdziestki, co?), ale żadnej siwizny w tej gęstwinie ciemnych loków (wygrana loteria genów). Na nosie widniały piegi, których John nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, i blizna na czole, blisko linii włosów. Zmarszczył brwi. Może wzrok Sherlocka naprawdę był lepszy.

Odsunął się o krok i obserwował się, rozpinając koszulę Sherlocka, powoli, jego spojrzenie podążało w dół za powiększającym się trójkątem odsłanianej skóry, bladej w ostrym fluorescencyjnym świetle. Zrzucił koszulę i pozwolił jej upaść, łapiąc za kołnierz koniuszkami palców, połami zamiatając podłogę, i pozwolił sobie na długi moment patrzenia.

Jego pierś była pokryta włosami, było ich więcej niż na ciele Johna, i John uniósł wolną dłoń i przesunął palcami po mostku. Jego wzrok przyciągnęły blade linie na jego lewym ramieniu, więc odwrócił się, by bliżej je zbadać. Odetchnął ostro, kiedy uświadomił sobie coś, czując zimne ciarki na skórze: blizny, których wcześniej nie widział, blizny, których Sherlock musiał się nabawić przez ostatnie kilka lat. Widział już takie blizny, na innych ciałach, w innych czasach. Blizny takie jak te były bardzo charakterystyczne.

Odwrócił wzrok od lustra i obrócił się, by powiesić koszulę na haku na drzwiach. Nie zadawał pytań o to, co się działo przez te dwa lata, wolał udawać, że Sherlock włóczył się na jakichś wydłużonych wakacjach. Wiedział lepiej, ale nie pozwalał sobie na myślenie o tym. To otwierało zbyt wiele ran, przywracało zbyt dużo uczuć, które pogrzebał, zostawił za sobą. Nie chciał myśleć o cierpieniu Sherlocka. Jego własne było jeszcze zbyt surowe, i nie był gotów, by już teraz odpuścić sobie złość. To było pocieszające na swój sposób – solidne, bezpieczne, trwałe. Sherlock zawsze będzie robił takie gówna, zawsze będzie go od siebie odpychał, John mógł na tym polegać, i nigdy nie mógł o tym zapomnieć.

Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem i rozpiął spodnie, zsuwając je w dół razem z bielizną, i starannie składając wszystko, zanim znów odwrócił się do lustra. Przez prawie minutę stał kompletnie nieruchomo, patrząc na swoje odbicie, pozwalając spojrzeniu błądzić. Nigdy przedtem nie widział Sherlocka całkiem nagiego, pomimo życia blisko siebie przez ponad rok. I chociaż Sherlock to przepowiadał, nie było nic szczególnie rozczarowującego w jego penisie. Był kompletnie zwyczajny. John przypuszczał, że samo to powinno być zaskakujące.

Woda już się zagrzała i wszedł pod natrysk. Szczęśliwie to była tak samo cudowne w ciele Sherlocka, jak w jego własnym, i trochę napięcia odpłynęło. Umył włosy – chociaż wciąż trudno było myśleć o tej plątaninie jak o należącej do kogoś poza Sherlockiem – i namydlił się, a potem odwrócił twarzą do wody. To było takie dziwaczne, być wyższym, być inaczej ukształtowanym, być dosłownie w czyjejś skórze.

Przesunął dłońmi po klatce piersiowej, spłukując resztki mydła, a potem po udach, i _och_ – to było interesujące. Miał początki erekcji, tylko od tego dotyku. Miał zaciśnięte oczy i próbował nie myśleć o tym, co robi, kiedy owinął palce wokół swojego – Sherlocka – nie, _swojego_ penisa i powoli poruszył dłonią. To było inne, wcale nie jak dotykanie siebie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół, obserwował długie palce przesuwające się wzdłuż prącia. W swoim własnym ciele już byłby twardy, od samego oczekiwania. Doszedł mnóstwo razy w tym właśnie miejscu, zagryzając wargi by być cicho, z jedną ręką na chłodnych kafelkach na ścianie, waląc mocno i szybko. Sherlock często później posyłał mu uśmieszek, a John fantazjował o kreatywnych sposobach na starcie tego uśmieszku z jego twarzy. I właśnie tak miał pełną erekcję.

Kolejne długie, wolne pociągnięcie, i inna sensacja przetoczyła się falą przez jego skórę, iskierki pod powiekami, i _och Boże_ , to było…

To było coś, czego nie powinien robić. Opuścił ręce i spojrzał na sufit. Z odrobiną szczęścia znajdą wyjście z sytuacji, i znów będzie musiał spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy, z wiedzą o tym, co dokładnie sprawia, że dochodzi, a to – nie, to nie było… nie.

Obniżył temperaturę wody do momentu, aż musiał zacisnąć zęby.

Wysuszył się i ubrał, nie patrząc do lustra, zanim ciało Sherlocka nie było zakryte. Przesunął ręką przez szczecinę na podbródku (jutro) i odsunął włosy z czoła. Wyglądał teraz surowiej, mniej jak Sherlock, i tak, tak było lepiej. Z powrotem do roboty.

Otworzył drzwi, by ujrzeć Sherlocka przechodzącego obok, w drodze do sypialni.

\- Są na kominku.

John spojrzał w tamtą stronę, a potem z powrotem na drzwi do sypialni. – Sorry, co jest gdzie?

\- Papierosy.

Brwi Johna powędrowały do góry. Oczywiście – to był nikotynowy głód. To całkiem sporo wyjaśniało. Podszedł do progu sypialni. – Nie zamierzam wypalać dla ciebie papierosa.

Sherlock zdjął koszulę Johna i rzucił ją na podłogę. – Zawsze lubię papierosa po zwaleniu sobie pod prysznicem.

John otworzył usta, ale przez pełną sekundę nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk. – _Nie_ zwaliłem sobie pod prysznicem.

Odwracając się do niego, Sherlock obrzucił go spojrzeniem, a potem wzruszył ramionami. – Powinieneś być. Spałbyś lepiej.

\- Wychodzę z założenia, że tylko pożyczam twoje ciało na krótki okres czasu. Akt seksualny bez twojej zgody wydaje się wykurwiście niestosowny.

Sherlock zsunął jeansy Johna i kopnął je na bok. – Och, kurwa. Spędziłeś cały dzień w moim ciele, jadłeś, szczałeś, puszczałeś bąki – masturbacja to tylko kolejna normalna potrzeba. – Spojrzał w dół na bieliznę Johna i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wyświadcz nam obu przysługę i ich nie zdejmuj. – John westchnął i oparł się o framugę. – Wciąż nie wiem, jak możesz teraz spać.

\- Czy to nie wspaniałe? To jedna sprawa w byciu w twoim ciele, jaką planuję się rozkoszować. – Odkrył koc i wsunął się pod niego ze szczęśliwym westchnieniem. – Tak może być, czy wolałbyś drugą stronę?

\- Ja… słucham?

\- Albo nie śpij, jeśli wolisz, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że zeszłej nocy spałem tylko trzy godziny, więc powinieneś.

\- Chcesz, żebym spał tutaj? Z tobą? – John czuł ciepło na twarzy: wyglądało na to, że Sherlock jednak potrafił się rumienić. Dobrze, że światło było tutaj takie mdłe.

\- W sypialni na piętrze już nie ma łóżka, a wiesz jak okropna jest sofa. – Sherlock ucichł i spojrzał na niego. – To przecież nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy dzielilibyśmy łóżko.

John odwrócił wzrok. – To było co innego. Byliśmy poza miastem, dla sprawy. To wszystko jest po prostu… dziwaczne.

\- No, jest. Piżama jest w górnej szufladzie, jeśli chcesz. Chociaż ja zazwyczaj śpię nago.

John przymknął powieki. To zdecydowanie była informacja, której w tej chwili nie potrzebował. A więc, piżama. Rozebrał się z ubrań Sherlocka, zostawiając je na kupce na podłodze obok swoich własnych, dziękuję bardzo, i włożył piżamę, która była delikatniejsza niż cokolwiek, co miał na sobie od wielu lat.

Zgasił światło i w ciemności poszedł do łóżka. Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił niczego więcej poza siedzeniem na tym łóżku. Materac był trochę zbyt twardy, niż lubił – w swoim własnym ciele, w każdym razie. W tym momencie całe zakładanie mogło iść się pieprzyć. Odwrócił się na bok tyłem do Sherlocka i próbował zrelaksować, ale wydarzenia dnia wirowały mu w głowie, odtwarzając się na nowo, za każdym razem ukazując nowe detale. Nie mógł uciszyć swojego umysłu na więcej niż kilka minut, i to było wkurwiające.

Najgorszy ze wszystkiego był delikatny, miarowy oddech obok niego – w ciele Johna, Sherlock nie miał żadnych problemów ze snem. Minęło pół godziny, a potem godzina, a potem zegarek na szafce nocnej pokazał 1:00. Był wyczerpany, ale nie potrafił ukołysać się do snu.

Wreszcie usiadł i wziął telefon. Może jakaś głupia gra karciana pomoże. Albo książka – miał kilka w swojej aplikacji Kindle’a.

Sherlock poruszył się obok niego. – So jes?

John westchnął. – Nie potrafię wyłączyć twojego mózgu.

\- Ja nie mam ta’iego problemu – zachichotał Sherlock.

\- Jakaś rada by się przydała, wiesz.

\- Trzeba było zwalić pod prysznicem.

John zamknął oczy. – Coś jeszcze?

Sherlock odwrócił się do niego i zakopał pod kocem. – Wyłącz komórkę. Światło będzie wpływać na produkcję melatoniny w twoim ciele. Spróbuj myśleć o czymś powtarzalnym i nudnym, licz tak wysoko jak potrafisz w innym języku, albo recytuj pierwiastki w odwrotnej kolejności według liczby atomowej.

John spojrzał w dół, na swoją własną twarz przyciśniętą do poduszki. Przyzwyczajenie się do oglądania Sherlocka w ten sposób zajmie bardzo dużo czasu. – Spróbuję.

Sherlock ziewnął. – A jeśli to nie pomoże, wstań i zrób coś pożytecznego.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, John uśmiechnął się. – Wracaj do snu. – Wyłączył telefon i ułożył się w ciemności na plecach, skupiając się na przypominaniu sobie liczenia po francusku. Doszedł do dwustu zanim wreszcie odpłynął.

 


End file.
